Merry Christmas, Eliot Spencer
by Bunny1
Summary: Tag to 'The Ho, Ho, Ho Job'. Parker has a special Christmas present for Eliot... Smutty oneshot.


After Parker had danced in the snow, she looked thoughtfully at the little box of chocolates Nate had sitting on his counter. They were shaped like present bows. A wicked idea slipped into her brain, and she wrapped a couple in a napkin, slipping them into her pocket carefully, and walked up to Eliot.

"Hey, Eliot, I need a ride home. It's snowing, and I can't walk home in the snow in a slutty elf outfit."

Eliot raised an eyebrow at her. "O-kay... sure, yeah..." he agreed, and walked out the door with her.

When they got to his truck, he looked at her. "How come you asked me instead of Hardison?"

"Cause I like your place better than his, and I wanted you to." she said. "Besides, I haven't given you your Christmas present yet."

Eliot eyed her. "You got me a present? I... haven't gotten you anything..."

"It's okay, you will." Parker said confidently.

Eliot eyed her and shook his head.

"Come on, your house."

"Wait- what about your place?"

"Eh, you have a guest room. Which, unlike my current place, probably has sheets."

Eliot nodded with a sigh, and drove them on to his apartment. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile, though. She was such a cute little thing- even if she was weird. And the weird was starting to grow on him, make him feel soft and affectionate- _no_, Eliot, _bad_ idea... he told himself.

When they walked into his place, she excused herself to the bathroom, and he sat down on the couch. But, before he could reach the remote, she came out, her hair down, naked as the day she was born, except for one little chocolate bow... placed directly on her clit. His jaw dropped.

"Well... aren't you going to unwrap your present?" she asked. "C'mon; it's hard to get this thingy to stay on if I move too much..."

"Parker... I..." Eliot fumbled, in a bit of shock.

"I like you." she said simply. "You're... special, and I've never felt that way before about anyone."

Suddenly, for the first time since he'd met the blonde master thief, she looked uncertain of herself.

"Oh, you don't want me, do you?" she asked in a low tone.

All of his reserves were gone, and Eliot dropped to his knees, sliding down in front of her, and grabbed her smooth, creamy hips, his tongue flicking out to remove the bow off of his "present". She giggled and twitched as his mouth momentarily explored her pussy, and he smiled, grabbing her suddenly by the waist and yanking her to the ground.

With a grunt, he shifted, growing harder as he ground his manhood against her through his pants, and captured her mouth, his hands running through that beautiful golden silken hair. She was quickly ripping his shirt off, and he pulled back, kicking off his pants before coming back down to kiss her neck, his hands molding her perfect breasts over and over like a sculptor with clay, tweaking her nipples with surprising gentleness.

He then leaned down to suckle first one breast, and then the other, all the while his supple fingers tickling her pussy in a way that made her want to crawl out of her own skin from the pure pleasure of it all. And, then the mouth moved down her body, back to her womahood, where his skilled tongue made her cum in a way that she never had before, his mouth sucking hard on her as she undulated and screamed in rapture, his hands now fondling her pert little ass cheeks.

And, he pulled back as she lay, prostrate in the afterglow, but he didn't give her much time to bask, as thirty seconds later he slid himself inside her, and she hid the wince from the sheer size of him, and began rocking back and forth in rhythm with his hips, her nails digging into his shoulders, until he growled low, grunting as he felt the release of endorphins and pleasure, and they both fell back to Earth, tangled in each-other's arms.

Eliot's mouth twitched, and he brushed her now sweaty, tangled hair back from her face with gentle fingers. "Hey." he said softly.

"Hey..." she smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Eliot."

Eliot smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "Merry Christmas, Parker..."


End file.
